Butterfly Boy
by sparkleyrainbows
Summary: Blaine has always seen the world differently from everyone else. He was always alone, and no one dared to even try to understand him. Until Kurt Hummel came along. Blind!Blaine, kiddie!Klaine. One shot.


AN: Prompted by my dear friend, Jessie, who requested kiddie!klaine and blind!Blaine. It's kind of cheesy but ah well. I've been told it's good.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was told that the flowers were red. He was told that they sat in a dark brown bed covered with crinkly brown leaves. He was told the once vibrant green was now a wilty lettuce, and the petals of the flower tumbled to the ground.

He was told this, but he didn't have to believe it. Because, in Blaine Anderson's head, the world was beautiful.

He couldn't describe it to you properly for words failed him; it was hard to describe something to someone who didn't see the same things he did. It was bright. Everything. Life was vivid for Blaine and the world radiated happiness. But no one else would ever be able to see the world of Blaine Anderson.

While everyone else saw with their eyes, Blaine saw with his heart.

Lilibeth Anderson had always been very protective of her son. She didn't allow Blaine to go to school in fear of the names. Originally, she had wanted to homeschool her son, but her husband called the idea ridiculous. Lilibeth was no teacher, and she had a career outside of Blaine. So that idea was scratched. Then, she decided Blaine was going to attend a "special school." An argument was formed over that one. Both sides were valid ("I don't want my son getting hurt!" "I don't want _my _son treated like some freak!") and the argument went well into the night. It only stopped when Blaine felt his way into the living room.

"Mommy," his shy voice peeped out from the darkness of the corner. "I.. I want to go to elementary school. With the other boys. I'm tough, right?" Blaine smiled and Lilibeth felt a sting in her eyes. "I can handle it."

And so it was settled. Blaine Anderson became the first blind boy to go to McKinley Elementary.

After one day, everyone knew.

After one week, Blaine had been pushed around more times than he could count.

After one month, he still hadn't told a soul.

Blaine took to hiding in the library. For Blaine, it was kind of a joke. Put the blind kid in the one place where he is nearly completely useless. Plus, the library was the last place anyone would ever expect him to be.

Blaine loved stories and he hated how reading them was one of the only things he truly needed to be dependent on someone for. So, instead of reading, he'd walk up and down the aisles, feeling the books and absorbing their stories.

It was in this trance where everything changed.

Blaine usually walked slowly, but today, he felt like running. He needed to be free, he needed to breathe, he needed to fly. The young boy outstretched his arms: they were just long enough for his finger tips to brush both of the bookshelves. He took a deep breath, and Blaine ran.

The wind brushed along Blaine's face as his curls blew. When he got to the end, he turned around and ran back. He felt like a bird, flying through the clear skies. Here, in this mindstate, Blaine could be anything he wanted to be.

And then, he felt like a bird running into a window pane.

Blaine bounced back and landed with an 'oof!' He scrambled up and instantly protected his invisible eyes. "Don't hurt me! Please!"

"...I'm not going to hurt you," replied a soft voice. Blaine saw bright, butterfly-like shapes bursting from light and felt a fresh warmth, like a spring day.

Blaine slowly dropped his hands. "You're not?" he asked, his voice cautious and untrusting.

"No." The boy made a noise that sounded like he was shaking his head. There was a pause, and then he added, "I'm playing pretend."

Blaine nodded, his arms tight against his sides. "Me too." He could feel the warmness spreading through his body as he began to see the boy. Neither one of the spoke. Blaine could feel the other's eyes sweep over his body and land on his vacant ones.

"You're the boy who can't see," the butterfly voice said.

"I can see," Blaine replied quickly, his voice defensive.

"Oh."

Blaine heard the shuffling of feet. In Blaine's mind, there was a heat on the other boy's cheeks. It made him feel guilty. This boy hadn't sounded mean and he didn't feel like the other children. After a second, Blaine decided to push his fear aside and speak.

"...not with my eyes. I can see, but differently."

After a moment that floated in jelly, the boy spoke. "Like how?"

Blaine smiled and he saw the sunshine on his skin. "With these," Blaine wiggled his fingers, "and this." He pointed to his chest.

"With your ribs?"

"No! My heart!"

"Oh." The boy paused. "Mommy says everyone is special. Is this what makes you special?"

Blaine thought about that for a moment. He didn't think anyone felt the same way he did. He didn't think people saw the things he did. He didn't think people noticed the things he did. And all because he couldn't see. "Yeah. It's what makes me special."

"Mommy says that my fashion is what makes me special. She says most little boys don't know the difference between silk and satin."

Blaine scrunched his lips together. "I don't. I just know they feel different."

The little boy's voice turned to sunshine. "Yeah! They do! I can show you, y'know! It's really neat! And they even have a book here!"

Blaine felt a smile grace his lips, and his chest expanded. He heard excited feet jump across the dirty carpet floor. For a second, Blaine's heart soared. Then, just as quickly, it returned to reality.

"I can't read," Blaine said, his voice a deflated balloon. "Only braille."

The feet stopped and the boy's voice turned to clouds covering the sun. "Ah." Silence pressed against the boys as Blaine watched the bright butterfly lights fly away. "Oh!" the boy exclaimed, pushing the clouds away. "I can read to you!"

Blaine grinned. That was his favourite thing. "Okay! Yeah! Read it like Daddy does!"

"I will!" Blaine felt the air change as the other boy smiled. "Oh. There's one problem."

Blaine frowned. "What?" He built up his walls, preparing his heart for the kick, the punch, the spirit break.

"I don't know your name."

Blaine smiled one of the first honest ones he had all year. "I'm Blaine."

The other boy's voice was honey. "Kurt."

Blaine mouthed the name, rolling it over his tongue, tasting each letter and memorizing the sound. Kurt. The chirruping on a flawless day. Kurt.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hi Blaine. Now come on, I wanna show you the book." Blaine heard Kurt's feet dance away.

"Umm, Kurt?" Blaine asked shyly. "I can't see."

Blaine knew Kurt had just put his hands on his hips. "I know _that._"

Blaine bit his lip, feeling embarrassed like he usually did when this topic came up. Usually he would lie, his tongue tripping over words. Other times, he would remain silent. But this boy felt like warmth and comfort. This boy's stare didn't feel like rocks. It felt like sugar.

He tilted his head down, not wanting Kurt to see his clear eyes. "They stole my cane."

"Oh." Kurt barely waited a second before speaking again, "You know, if it were me, I'd just forget about it. That thing was uuuugly. I'd make it pink."

Blaine thought about this. Pink. Kurt's colour. His mind raced until he discovered a feeling for pink. "Does pink look like a dip in the pool on a warm day?"

Blaine felt the words sit in between them. "Yeah," Kurt replied after a few seconds. "It kind of does."

Blaine smiled. That was a first. No one ever saw what he did. "Good. That's what it is to me."

They boys smiled as their hearts met each other for the first time. Blaine felt the sunrise, with a warm-cool breeze that kissed his cheeks.

"You're my first friend," Blaine said softly as he felt a burst of courage. He wanted to taste that word, friend, just once.

"You're mine too," Kurt replied as if it was no big deal. "Now come on. I wanna teach you all about fashion faux-pas. Mommy says that's French for 'don't do.'"

Blaine smiled again. He was getting used to this feeling. "Okay. But I can't walk, unless it's real slow."

"Don't worry," Kurt voice was soft and close. It tasted like cotton candy against his skin. "I'll help you." Kurt took his hand. "I'll guide you." They took a step and for the first time in Blaine's life, he saw happiness. "I'll protect you."

And he did.

Twenty years later, Kurt leaned over, his lips brushing along his soon-to-be husband's ear. "Don't worry," he whispered, holding the other's hand tightly. "I'll help you." Together, they took a step to the music. "I'll guide you." They took another as Kurt held the man close, his eyes filling with tears. "I'll protect you." Blaine smiled as he walked in time with Kurt, never once letting go of his soul mate's hand.

* * *

AN: Please review :) They make my life so much happier.


End file.
